


All in the Name of Freedom

by Kisuru



Category: The Retired Angel of Death - Jamie Lackey
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru
Summary: All she wanted was control over her life. And the girl takes her freedom.





	All in the Name of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



**Future**  
  
The treatments make the girl stronger. She feels strength circle through her veins. Her body isn’t heavy. She feels like a flying bird.  
  
Father becomes insufferable. He talks about what he has planned for when she’s healthier.  
   
Every day, her hand reaches further for the phone. Her hand cups the receiver. She slips the card from out of her gown pocket and reads the numbers.  
  
A tear rolls down her cheek. Happiness is a foreign concept but this must be it.  
  
The dial tone rings three times. The phone clicks.  
  
“Help me die,” she pleads. “Please help me be reborn.”  
  
**Death**  
  
Muffled shouts. Curses.  
  
She pushes herself from the hospital bed. Her feet wobble, but she proudly holds the walker’s metal bars. Her pillow flies to the floor. She clutches the gun. It had been the only safe hiding place.  
  
The girl walks into the hallway. Father is restrained.  
  
Father pounds at the wall. “After I—”  
  
She lifts the gun. The bullet whizzes past his head. He stops cold. She drops the gun from the recoil.  
  
“Thank you for taking care of me.” She smiles sadly. Taking a deep breath, she continues down the hallway towards the light of freedom.  
  
**Grim Reaper**  
  
Explaining everything to the agents that escort her thousands of miles from the hospital takes hours. Father is taken into custody and sentenced.  
  
When she can finally walk on her own, she ventures out on her own to find a place to call home. She sends Father pretty postcards in prison. She writes about her experiences on ringed planets, little golden moons, and tours on grey gas giants.  
  
Once she met the retired angel of death. Now, she signs in confidence, she is the grim reaper of life—the girl that said she was in control of her own fate.


End file.
